Another Way
by twiwartsguruz
Summary: Set about 4 years after the epilogue. Rose, Lily, and Athenadora struggle through school while a new evil approaches the school in the form of a young girl and a horrible spell.. R
1. Chapter 1

**ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW (by Lena)**

I had already finished packing a week ago, but I went to my room anyways when my mother began going off on Hugo for not having begun to pack and sent us both up to our rooms. Lily was waiting for me in my room, trying to close her overstuffed suitcase. I sighed and helped her lock it. "Thanks Rose," she said with a radiant smile, I did not return it but lay down on my perfectly made bed.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're being all grumpy?" she had been bugging me about this since she had arrived 2 weeks ago. I ignored her.

"Guess not..." she sighed sadly.

"Lily!" Hermione called from downstairs.

"Yes?"

"You have another owl."

Her sadness disappeared and her long hair flew out behind her as she raced down to get another note. I wondered whom it could be from. She had about a million friends who all wrote to her every day, along with her boyfriend, Gabriel, who wrote to her at least 3 times a day, it was so perfect it made me want to puke.

I groaned into my pillow when she was out of my room.

The only owls that I had received this year had been from Hogwarts, one giving me my list of school supplies and another saying that I had become a prefect. Not a single letter from a friend. The exact same thing happened last year. Scorpius promised he would write, but then his stupid family got to him and he was not speaking to me at the beginning of 4th year.

"Rose?" Ginny knocked on the door, I pulled my head away from the pillow and looked at her and then sat up.

"Sorry Aunt Ginny, I have a headache," I lied smoothly.  
She came and sat down at the edge of my bed, "I was just wondering if you were okay."

I felt my brow furrow, "Did Hermione put you up to this?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
She smiled, guilty, "You're _mother_ did ask, but I also noticed myself that you were in your room more than usual." She pushed her long, straight red hair behind her ear.  
Her brown eyes studied mine, looking for an explanation. There is absolutely no way she can figure it out why I am so upset. I had never mentioned my friendship with Scorpius.  
"I just like to be alone more than I used to."  
She always read me well, and realized that she was not going to get a better answer than that out of me. She smiled, I hated worrying people, "Well, you know I'm always her whenever you really want to tell me what's really going on." She left the room, and Lily swept in under her arm, her hair was just a shade darker than her mother's was, it was interesting to see as their hair collided.  
Lily plopped down at the edge of my bed and gave me the letter to read.  
I tried to smile and read the letter.

Mushy gushy love stuff. Inside jokes from being together for an entire year. Excitement for being able to go to Hogsmeade, and him being able to "treat her to a real date."

I handed her back the note and told her, "Their love made any girl jealous." Especially me.

Hermione then called me down to wash the dishes. I really did not see the point to this, being that there were five legal wizards who could easily finish the dishes in 3 seconds when she knew it was going to take me a half an hour.

I skipped down the wooden stairs and met Hermione at the bottom, "You wash, I'll dry," she offered. I saw through this, this was just a ploy to try to speak to me. Aunt Ginny sat at the dining room table, pretending to go over some paper. Hermione must have not gotten a satisfactory answer out of Ginny and decided to go straight to the source.

I picked up the sponge and a plate and began to wash. Hermione looked awkwardly at me as I handed it to her, "So… are you excited for your lessons to start?"

"Yup," I let the p pop. After a few more dishes, she let a heavy sigh, and turned off the running water. I felt my lips pout as I turned to her for an explanation.

"I can't figure it out Rose, what's wrong with you?" she asked, bluntly.

I glared at her, "Nothing is wrong with me mum." I turned to stare out the window above the sink.

She pulled out her wand and finished the dishes in a mere matter of seconds. "Look, I understand that you're changing, but this is just…" she trailed off. I tapped my fingers on the sink, and waited for her to pose a question I would be forced to answer.

I cannot wait until tomorrow…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had planned our first meeting a million times in my head.  
It was almost exactly how I pictured it. He and I walked right past each other, our parents nodded at each other and I heard Ron, my father, mutter something under his breath. Wow. He had grown quite a bit... how tall was he now? 6'2"? I was surprised when Scorpius stopped right when he passed me and his father bumped into him. Ron snorted and Hermione elbowed him.  
I rolled my eyes and flipped my red hair, and kept walking past him, but not before I noticed that he, too, had a prefect badge. Great.  
It was another emotional goodbye. This was James' final year and he was going on to work with Ron and Uncle George until he figured out exactly what he wanted to do. Typical James.  
I already know what I want to do with my life. I have known since I was 6 years old that I wanted to be the Minister of Magic.  
I began to walk Lily and Hugo to find Athenodora, when I heard Ron yell, "Rosie, wait!" I turned around to find his familiar red hair, very easy to find, chasing towards me. Well that is embarrassing…

"Yes, dad?" I asked quietly, wishing our matching bright features did not attract so much attention, let alone the shouting.

He reached me and whispered in my ear, "Uncle George and I created this for yourself and your mother, but don't tell her about it, I'm giving it to her for Christmas," he winked at me and handed me a light pink comb.

I looked up at him and waited for him to explain what it was, "I know how much you hate your friz- your hair. So George and I created a comb that'll straighten it without having to use that potion your mum makes every so often," he smiled expectantly at me.

I threw my arms around him, "Thank you so much, Dad! This is so great! Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek.

His cheeks turned red, I do not know that last time I reacted like that to anything.

"I'll umm… see you over Christmas holiday," he kissed the top of my head; "I love you, Rosie."

He went over to my mum and I saw him run his hand through her bushy hair and wink at me again.

Lily encouraged me.

"Not now while Hermione can see me," I whispered back at her, "When we the train starts."

Athenodora was suddenly right in front of me. She was pleased to see me and wanted to inform me of all the crazy adventures Luna had led her family on.  
"Rosie! I have not seen you in forever! Guess what my mom bought me as a beginning of my first year present?"  
Now having realized how horrible I had been over the summer, I decided to start being kind and pretended to be extremely interested in the Knackle Fractered Skin Sneak, the new pet, that would most likely not be accepted into Hogwarts.

I told her this. "Oh I know, I figured it wouldn't, I just brought it here to make Mum happy," she held out the tiny dragonish reptile that was missing a tail and had no eyes. I read about it in the "Quibbler." Luna rated it as very safe, but being as she had been the only one to find their existence, she was not exactly one to judge. Also being that she had deemed the Lokkrawrt Lypit as "loveable and misunderstood." Upon further investigation by Ministry of Magic officials, it was described as "unsafe," and rated as a level five on the one out of five mystical creatures level.  
I led Luna, Lily, Albus and Hugo to find a compartment all to themselves. James did not need my help to find friends to be with. He promised that he would check in on them every so often for my parents and his.

We all waved goodbye to our parents as the train began to move. I promised them that I would return after my new prefect duties were fulfilled.

I sat alone in the prefect's cabin and began running the comb through my hair. I was amazed at the immediate change. It was straight, and much longer. It had the exact same affect that Sleazy has had on my hair. I could not help but smile to myself and admire hair, now the only problem with it was the stupid red color…

Scorpius opened the compartment door and did not seem to notice me sitting there. He sat down on the opposite side and let out a small moan into his hands. I noticed that his face had lost some of its roundness and when his sleeves fell down his arms, I noticed that his arms were quite muscular. Wow.  
He looked up at me. "Oh," he stared at my hair and then looked away quickly.  
I turned to glare out the window. I heard Scorpius readjusting, deciding whether to leave. He eventually decided that it would make things more awkward to leave. He cleared his throat.  
Eventually, Daniel Couch, a fellow Gryffindor, came and began to speak to me.  
"So Rosie how was your summer?" he sat across from me, his messy dirty blonde hair fell in his eyes.  
Better late than never to start acting like a decent human being, "It was fine, but I'm glad to be back," I smiled a genuine smile and ignored Scorpius. "How was yours?"

Daniel ignored Scorpius too, this was not new though, Gryffindors and Slytherins rarely acknowledged one another's existence. "It was great, my family went to Ireland and we learned some really interesting stuff about this cult of wizards that used to control..." Dan when on and on, getting various facts wrong, but I was impressed. I nodded and gasped in all of the right places, and was amused by his enthusiasm at my interest.

"...And then the guide said, 'That's not my clover, that's my kid!" I laughed and he must have believed that I truly found it funny, because he then told me three more jokes, until all of the rest of the new prefects arrived and the train began to move.  
I ignored Scorpius all through Professor Slughorn's instructions. I became extremely fascinated by this new responsibility put upon me.

Everything I did was showered with praise, yet totally expected, of course. Scorpius is just as smart, if not smarter, but his parents are not Ron and Hermione Weasely and not best friends with the Potters. It is the same everywhere, but it is especially horrible in Potions, I have been a part of the "Slug Club," since James began his first year in Hogwarts.  
Professor Slughorn finished up with, "And if you're in the 'Slug Club' then please stay so that we may begin the meeting ASAP," he let out a low chuckle.  
I rolled my eyes as Scorpius gave a box of crystallized pineapple to Slughorn, only I knew how desperately he wanted to be in the Slug Club, but Slughorn took no notice. My first 2 years I found if extremely amusing, but when we became friends in 3rd year I began to pity him.

Right now, I found it annoying.  
The only new prefects that were also in the Slug Club were a Huffelpuff, named Rachel Bowermann and myself; she was very gossipy and always had something to say about somebody. She was the niece of Rita Skeeter.

Professor Slughorn got out for a bathroom break.  
"So, I saw you flirting with Dan," she said flipping her short blonde hair out of her face.  
"Huh?" most people start a conversation about summer, but this girl was... something else...  
"Do you fancy him? He was practically drooling over you. And you laughed at every one of his jokes!" this is where being human lands me...  
"Do you not fancy him?" her acid green eyes widened with the prospect of new gossip.  
"Uh-uh... uh- I... I mean-" NO!  
Luckily, Albus walked in at that very moment. Oh, thank God!

"Hey Rosie," he said with a smile in my direction. He had already discarded my ridiculous behavior over the summer, and was accepting the new and cheerier Rosie. "Rachel," he nodded in her direction, and she nodded back politely in his general direction, clearly upset that he had interrupted our gossiping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sorting ceremony began. I had a hard time focusing on it, I was now engrossed in Scorpius' new features. I didn't permit myself to look at him again. Rather, I allowed myself to use my memory to go over his muscular arms, the way his hair was almost too long, and just kissed his lashes. Daniel, who was sitting to my right, suddenly elbowed me. "Dora's up."

I looked up, and saw the old dark hat placed on top of her pale hair. It considered for a moment, "RAVENCLAW!" it suddenly screamed. Athenodora smiled, and hopped off of the stool, to sit at her new house table. I followed her with my eyes, and my heart faltered when my gaze met Scorpius'. He was even more beautiful than I'd just been fantazing. Damn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third day of lessons.

I was excited for my new challenges. This year was going to be the toughest so far. I could easily submerge myself in my studies, and ignore the jabbing pain I got in my side whenever I even thought about Scorpius.

I took my notes as Professor Binns went on about dragon history. I was having a hard time focusing on it though. I'd seen Scorpius this morning and he was glaring at me...

"Did you get that last part?" Daniel elbowed me.

"I... umm no," he'd been following me around since that first day of school. I've never been treated this way before. I lost some weight over the summer, and according to my mother "blossomed." The first day of school I really enjoyed it, a few girls came up to me, being much friendlier than they used to, a few more boys responded the same. Now I was thoroughly annoyed by all of it, especially by Dan.

I've never been violent, but I really wanted to hit him in the head with James' club.

When class was over I packed my things as quickly as I could, hoping it would take him longer, and I could get to my next class before he caught up with me.

I raced out of the classroom and saw Lily,"Lily!" I called to her.

She turned her head away from the friend she was speaking to and waved at me with a smile. I ran over to her, knowing I would look like an idiot walking with the 3rd years. I was glad I had inherited the short genes from my mother and was only a couple of inches taller than most of the girls. "Dan?" she asked knowingly, she had inherited her mother's knack for being able to read people. I answered with an annoyed smile, and she knew she was dead on, and winked at me.

Her friends surrounded me and pulled me down a couple of inches below them so I couldn't be spotted. She was a bit overdramatic about hiding me and had clearly planned this out with her friends. I rolled my eyes at her, and they escourted me to Potions.

I sat in my seat and pulled out my notes before anyone else arrived in the classroom, "Oh! Miss Weasely! I've decided to reassign the seats so that everyone is with students at about their level. So you can do some more advanced potions," he winked at me a gave a soft chortle, and showed me to the table at the front of the classroom. I knew before he showed him who I would be sitting next to, and I almost screamed, when he sat next to me.

He set down his belongings. I scooted my stool as far to the right as possible, he looked at me like he wanted to say something. I raised my eyebrows at him, challenging him to speak. He shut his mouth and looked away from me.

I concentrated on Slughorn as he explained the different potions we would be producing. Well... the best I could. My fingers kept twitching, to slap Scoripius across the face. "So, I am going to assign you each a potion to do together with your partner, and I would like you to turn in a file to me at the end of class," he smiled specifically at me and Scorpius. I tried to force one back, but I ended up vommitting a little in my mouth.


	2. Lily's point of view

**LILY'S POINT OF VIEW!**

_Already, the first week of school is over. I feel like it just flew by! God, I've missed this place. As much as I love Mum and Dad, there's nowhere like Hogwarts. _

_And, now that school's started back up, I can see Gabriel more often. I'm so glad that we have most of our classes with the Ravenclaws. If we didn't, I would probably go mad. Is it so odd that at the age of thirteen, I am completely and hopelessly in love?_

"Lil, what are you writing?" My cousin Hugo asked curiously.

"Nothing!" I replied, stuffing my journal back into my bag.

"That's not your _diary_, is it?" He grinned.

"No, it's a journal. They're _completely_ different." I informed him.

"Sure, sure. What's so different about them then?" He questioned me.

"A diary is where you write stupid notes about your silly feelings. A _journal_ is where you record facts. Duh." I hopped off the armchair and snatched my book bag off the floor.

"Where are you off to?" Hugo demanded.

"I'm meeting Gabriel at the Quidditch Pitch to play some one-on-one. Have fun with homework." I laughed, smirking at him. If he had been paying attention in Charms instead of shooting things across the room toward an unsuspecting Professor Flitwick, he wouldn't have to do any homework. As it is… he's in trouble, and poor Professor Flitwick is a bit banged up.

I skipped across the common room and out the portrait door. The hallway was empty, so I tore off down the corridor on the right. Just as I was passing a suit of armor, a door opened up ahead.

My cousin Rose came out of the room. I didn't really want to talk to her; she'd been acting moody and sullen lately and I didn't want my good mood to spoil, so I hid behind the armor.

Rose looked different right now though. Her eyes were wide as if in disbelief, and she looked completely stunned by something. Someone else was behind her. I squinted to see his face, hidden by shadow in the dark corridor, and when I recognized him I felt my jaw drop.

I'd guessed that Rose and Scorpius were on speaking terms, but I'd had _no_ idea that they snuck off to see each other in secret, doing who knows what. Rose had told me she was off to the library, to study. I didn't know she'd be studying _Scorpius_.

Oh my—her lip gloss was smudged; badly. Scorpius had little patches of pink on various places around his mouth. Rose's hair was seriously rumpled too. Bloody hell.

Rose turned away from him with out a word and marched toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Rose…" He started, reaching out to her. She ignored him and kept walking away. He stood there, arm extended toward her, face full of longing, until she rounded the corner. When she was gone, he sighed and looked down at his feet, turning away. "Dammit," he muttered softly, then started walking away.

I was struck by an absolutely brilliant idea just then. I hopped out from behind the armor and began walking next to him. He didn't notice me till I asked him, "Girl problems?"

He jumped, then whirled to face me. "What do _you_ want?" He hissed at me.

"Well, it's just that my darling cousin Rosie has been cranky and moody for quite some time, and I'm just wishing that a certain _someone_ would stop being such a bloody jerk to her and make her happy again." I told him, smirking slyly.

"Make her happy? What the bloody hell are you on about?"

Sigh. "She _likes_ you. Can't you see? You didn't write her all summer, and she's upset. If you'd have seen her, you would regret it. She moped around all the time, and every time I got a letter, she would go into her room and not talk to me for hours."

"So what am _I _ supposed to do about that?" He asked, looking a bit disbelieving.

"You're going to listen to my instructions and win back Rosie's heart." I commanded firmly.

"And what are you going to _instruct_ me on?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to teach you how to be a charming gentleman. And right now, I'm telling you to buy her a box of chocolates that are arranged inside to say 'I'm Sorry.'" I commanded him.

"I don't have to do anything you say, you filthy blood traitor." He mumbled.

"You do know that Rosie is more of a 'blood traitor' than I am. Her mother is a muggle-born. And that doesn't stop you from _loving_ her." I giggled.

"Bullocks," He muttered.

"Well, if you're not going to listen to me, then you and Rose will never be together." I turned on my heel and began to away from him, toward the stairs. I counted silently in my head, and before I reached ten—

"Wait!" He ran up beside me. "What do I have to do?"

"Just do the chocolate thing I told you. We'll work from there. One thing though— get it approved by me _before_ you send it. Okay?"

"Why?" he questioned, thoroughly confused. _Men_.

"You need no explanation, my young padawan learner. Now go forth, into the world, and do my bidding." I joked, grinning. "Oh, and I'll be down at the Quidditch Pitch till Supper."

"Yes, Master." He replied, mock solemn.

"The boy's learning already!" I exclaimed.

"Wait. So, you're alright with me… _liking_ your cousin? I thought your family hated mine." He confessed uncertainly.

"Well, everyone always says I'm the crazy one." I winked.

He laughed, then turned down a corridor and disappeared from my sight.

I continued on my path through the corridors toward the Grand Staircase, and I'm absolutely positive that if a smile was a light, mine would've been blinding. _Finally,_ I thought to myself, _I'm finally going to get my cousin Rosie back_.

I made my way down the crowded stairway, across the Great Hall, and out the front doors. Then I walked the familiar path down to the field. Already I could see a lone figure hovering over the goal posts, and just the sight of Gabriel waiting for me made me speed up.

In fact, I was so impatient to be with him that I didn't even manage to get to the broom shed. I could see that the door was open, so I pulled out my wand. "Accio waterbolt*!" I said. I was lucky that my dad like to teach me some more advanced spells. He'd told me that he'd learned "Accio" in his fourth year, which was young.

My broom shot out of the broom shed and straight toward me. I caught it, but just barely. I was a bit more focused on the fact that my entire body seemed to know that Gabriel was close, and I was practically pulling myself toward him. I braced my feet on the ground, but I could feel myself straining against the muscled in my legs.

"Relax," I muttered to myself, but the pulling didn't let up, so I mounted my broom quickly and flew to Gabriel. I didn't steer or urge the broom on in any way. My broom seemed to read my mind on most things, especially when I was thinking of Gabriel. Well, there's magic for you.

*** NOTICE: WATERBOLT IS THE LATEST BROOM MODEL SINCE WATER IS THE MOST POWERFUL FORCE ON EARTH.**


End file.
